Shinobi of Azeroth
by Dragoon-91
Summary: I've read a lot of Naruto/WoW x-overs and decided to try my hand. The first chapter of the rewrite is posted


Dragoon-91: Here's the first chapter of the rewrite. I've decided to start years before the war with the Scourge and explain how Naruto knows everybody. Don't expect to see many OCs for awhile since for now Naruto will be meeting the major cannon characters and show the altered timeline (not like Blizzard hasn't done it half a dozen times before)

Naruto is two years older than the other rookie nine and one year older than team Guy.

I don't own Naruto or Warcraft.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Different Language"_

_'Telepathy'_

Spell/Jutsu

**"Deity/High level demon talking"**

*Sound effect*

xxxxx -break

Chapter 1: Graduation

-Konoha-red light district-0600 local time-

The sun had not yet risen over Konohagakure no Sato, strongest hidden village of the elemental nations, or the far eastern kingdoms as they are known in the West. Inside a cramped one-room apartment in the slums of this military city-state a young teen was lying awake in his tattered futon, unable to sleep with the events of a few days earlier weighing heavily on his mind.

*RING*RING*RING*

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm clock sitting on the small radiator the boy slept next to going off.

"Ugh"

His hand reached up from within the folds of his worn sheets and hit the off switch on the annoying device. The 5'7" teen sat up on the futon and shrugging off his sheet and stretching with a yawn, he climbed to his feet and went to the small closet in the corner of the 8'x12' room from which he pulled a bar of soap, a towel, and a fresh set of cloths for the day before headed out the door and grabbing his keys mumbling to himself.

"So much for a good night's sleep."

Xxxx flashback xxxx

"Class, today we will be taking the final portion of your graduation exams, to get here you have already completed the written and physical portions earlier this week as well as 'henge' and 'kawarimi' tests. The 'bunshin' test we are about to begin is your final obstacle to taking your places amongst the shinobi forces of Konoha."

Umino Iruka, chunin instructor of the Leaf Ninja Academy announced to his class as he looked back down at his clipboard to make sure he did not miss anything from the rehearsed statement before looking back up to the eager students.

"You will be call alphabetically into the next room were Mizuki-sensei and I will answer any last minute questions you may have before administering the test-"

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

The soon to be fifteen year old made his way along the exterior walkway of his building until he reached the bathroom that was meant for everyone on his floor. He entered the room and hung his towel on one of the hooks by the entrance and grabbed one the buckets set aside for the residents' use, he sat down at the long, trough-like sink that took up most of the center of the room opened one of the half dozen faucets sticking out of the middle of it and began filling his bucket.

Xxxx flashback xxxx

Iruka held back a disappointed sigh as he looked down at bunshin that resembled a boneless corpse of its creator

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail. Turn in your forms and head on home, as this is your third failure I will have to set up a staff meeting to decide if you will be allowed return to the academy next semester."

The oldest member of Iruka's class avoided eye contact as he took the sheet of paper from his sensei with trembling hands and left the room while refusing to show any emotion.

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

"Guaah!" the blonde yelped as he dumped the frigid water over his head causing his mop of dirty blonde hair to get in his blue eyes, leaving visible only the strange marks on his cheeks resembling whiskers. After shaking of the sudden chill he grabbed his soap and started scrubbing himself down while grumbling to himself.

"Great the water heater must be out again."

After a five minute scrub down and rinsing, the teen dried himself off and tied on his fundoshi, before pulling on a pair of black zubon and a rusty orange colored uwagi with a black lapel and cuffs, and white spiral patches on the shoulders and upper back. Tied closed with a black obi and made his way back to his room with his belongings.

Xxxx flashback xxxx

The blonde sat in his usual seat the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. The waitress and shop owner's daughter, Ayame, knew something was wrong with her favorite customer as she watched him stare blankly at the untouched bowl in front of him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

*sigh* "Nothing Ayame, I just don't have an appetite tonight."

The slightly older teen looked stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Naruto, you're always hungry. Now what happened?"

"Ughh. I failed the grad exam… again." Naruto said dejectedly. "And this time I may get kicked out of the academy altogether."

"I still don't get how they can fail you. I've seen you run circles around the MP's when pull your pranks and when that genin tried to attack a few months back you put them in the hospital."

Naruto was about to tell his oldest, and only, friend that those thing didn't matter if he couldn't pull off a decent clone when was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"I remember that, you know his team lost their chance to take the chunin exams because of the beating you gave him Naruto-kun." Mizuki, Iruka's fellow instructor, said as he entered the stand.

"Che, It's his own damn fault for attacking me just because little brother and buddies picked a fight with me the week before that." Naruto said he went back to staring at his now cold ramen.

"Sorry to steal your customer, but I need to talk to him about something important." Mizuki said to the ramen waitress before focusing back the moping teen. "The academy staff just finished a meeting to decide about what to do with you. I need to speak to you in private."

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

Naruto returned to his room and poured himself a bowl of dry cereal after putting up his hygiene products. He pulled a carton of milk out of a small icebox built in to a counter that took up most of the wall opposite the room's entrance, he opened the carton sniffed before gagging and pouring the sour milk out the window, unknowingly hitting a wannabe thug leaning against the side of the building.

The teen ate his dry cereal and then brushed his teeth and strapped a black Hitai-ate on his forehead, strapped several satchels to his obi and kunai pouch to his right thigh. He then tied a pair of waraji over his bare feet. Iruka had taught him how to make the straw sandals for his fourteenth birthday; they were the first pair of footwear he had ever owned.

Naruto checked that his door was locked before climbing out of the apartment's window and began running and jumping across the city rooftops toward the ninja academy as the early risers of Konoha's general populous was opening their shops below.

Xxxx flashback xxxx

Naruto landed in a clearing in the woods with a large scroll on his back. Mizuki had told him about a mock theft set up at the Hokage's estate as a make-up exam, Naruto was supposed to infiltrate the heavily fortified estate find a secret vault in the village leader's personal library, steal a specific scroll from within, and escape both the estate and village itself without being detected. Mizuki supplied with a blueprint that showed the secret passage to the vault and how to open it, the combination to the vault itself, a description of the scroll, and map marked with the rendezvous point he was now standing in. Stealing the scroll was only part of the test, he also had to learn one of the jutsu contained with and learn to point of usability before Mizuki-sensei arrived at undisclosed time. Naruto didn't know how much time he had so he couldn't afford to waste time.

"Why the fuck is this exam so much harder than the normal one."

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

Naruto would have laughed at the looks on the other genins' faces when they saw him walk in the room if he wasn't so annoyed by the fact that they were only had the looks because many of them had been bad mouthing him just before he came in. It really pissed him off to be looked down on by twelve year olds.

"Hey Naruto, only the people who graduated are allowed to be here today. Why are here?" Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan asked.

"Oh, Here I thought the Nara were supposed to be famous for their brains. I did graduate ya' bum, or did you not see the hitai-ate?"

"Mendōkusei…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself before going back to his nap.

The blonde sat in his usual seat next to the 'rookie of the year' Sasuke Uchiha; Naruto had known Sasuke since the Uchiha's mother had taken pity on him when she saw him in a holding cell at the Military Police headquarters. She had been visiting her husband that day, the Uchiha clan was in charge the police force at the time and as such the clan head, Sasuke's father, was also the chief of police. Naruto had been arrested for breaking into a smokehouse owned by the Akimichi clan for some food, she asked the guard about who he was and for some reason when she found out she paid his bail and took him to her home where he met her sons and was given a hot meal and told he could come back anytime, but that was a long time ago.

xxxx flashback xxxx

Iruka arrived in the clearing to find Naruto slumped against a tree breathing heavily with the forbidden scroll at his side. He scowled at the teenager before yelling at him to get up explain himself for stealing the priceless artifact. As this was going on Mizuki arrived on scene and cursed under his breath at the sight of Iruka. Mizuki jumped down in front of two and interrupted their conversation.

"Well Naruto, Your fun is over. Hand over the scroll and we'll take to answer to the Hokage."

"Wait…Mizuki-sensei; wasn't I supposed to show you the technique I learned from the scroll first?"

"Yes Mizuki, what this about you telling Naruto to steal the scroll as some kind of test?" Iruka cut in placing himself between Naruto and his fellow teacher.

"Naruto, you broke into one of the most secure rooms in the country, stole a document containing jutsu powerful enough for someone to create their own country with and escaped the strongest hidden village in the world, all without being detected until hours after the fact." Mizuki listed off while ignoring Iruka's question and pulling out a large, one and a half foot wide shuriken strapped to his back. "Most jonin couldn't pull off the stunt you just pulled. Honestly, you might have made a decent ninja if the yondaime hadn't turned you into a monster."

"Wait, What?!" Asked a now very nervous and confused blonde. 'This wasn't really a test? What does he mean about being a monster, and what does the yondaime hokage have to do with this?'

"Mizuki be quiet! You know we can speak of that night!" Iruka pleaded desperately, while risking a glance back to Naruto.

"Can't speak of what?!" Demanded an increasingly agitated Naruto, who glared at Iruka when he looked at him.

"Oh, that's right nobody ever told you did they?" Mizuki said with a gleeful sneer on his face. "About what really happened the October the tenth twelve years ago?!"

"Mizuki SHUT UP!" Iruka roared, but the scared chunin still kept himself between Naruto and the apparent traitor, for fear of Mizuki's shurikenjutsu.

Mizuki ignored the man and continued. "That night, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the Leaf, the attack only went on for two minutes but killed over half a million people." Mizuki explained, Naruto already knew that, everyone did, but the traitor was probably just explaining it out of habit as a teacher.

"It would have killed more if the yondaime not intervened, but even he could not defeat such a monster by any normal means. So he instead he sealed away inside a toddler." Naruto's eyes widened in shock, having put it together, which Mizuki noticed. "That's right Naruto, you are the nine-tailed fox!"

With that Mizuki threw his shuriken to the side in such a way that arced around Iruka and closed on the still shocked blonde.

*shlick*

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

The class quieted down as two uniformed chunin and a girl none of them recognized entered the room. One of the chunin, who had a strip of gauze running over his face and across the bridge of his nose as well as strange marking on his chin, stepped forward and addressed the class.

"Good morning, my name Hagane Kotetsu. If you'll all take your seats we will begin sorting you into teams, any questions?"

"Who's she?" Ino Yamanaka blurted out while pointing at the older that had entered with them. The girl in question looked about fifteen or sixteen and stood nearly as tall as Naruto, she had a slim, beautiful face with purple eyes that held a cunning glint in them. Her long silky black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she wore a dark purple kimono with furisode sleeves, the robe itself stopped at her upper thigh and was held shut light purple obi with ends flowing freely from the knot behind her. She also wore black, purple laced jika-tabi that extended to mid-thigh with her hitai-ate tied around her right thigh.

"This is Ryu Kurotsuchi, she's been a genin for a few years now but recently lost her team on a mission so she'll be placed with one of your teams." Said the other chunin, who wore his hitai-ate as a bandana and had a piece of cloth covering his neck and chin.

"Where's Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei?"

Xxxx flashback xxxx

Naruto snapped out of it at sound steal piercing flesh and realized he was on the ground with Iruka standing over him unsteadily. As he focused he realized Iruka had shoved him out of the way at the last instant and taken the hit meant for him,

*cough* "Naruto you need to take the scroll and get back to the village as fast as you can. *cough* Tell them what happened and tell them where we are, I will hold Mizuki here as long as I can."

"But you're-"

"Go!" Iruka as he turned to Mizuki, but then noticed Naruto hadn't yet moved. "NOW!" *cough*cough*

Naruto scrambled for the scroll and vanished into the brush, all the while Mizuki watched on in amusement.

"He can't outrun me, you must realize that." He told his former co-worker condescendingly. "And your condition I could just go around you and still over run him, and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"Then why didn't you?" Iruka asked rhetorically as he pulled the shuriken from his back.

"Oh, I'm going to, I just wanted to give head start, keep things interesting." With that Mizuki took off into the trees as Iruka cursed before giving chased, albeit greatly slowed by the injury so close to his spine.

Mizuki henged into Iruka and quickly caught up to Naruto calling for him to hand over the scroll only to receive a kick in the that dispelled his transformation and sent him to the ground, though he grabbed the blonde's ankle as he fell and managed to throw him. Mizuki face planted in the grass while Naruto smacked back first into a tree with a loud snap.

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

After a few questions the chunin sorted the class into three man teams and told them to wait for their jonin to arrive. Naruto was assigned to team seven under Hatake Kakashi along with Sasuke and the older genin Kurotsuchi. The three of them ended up waiting until several hours after all the other teams had been picked up for their sensei to show up. At which point he introduced himself had the team do the same. Naruto didn't learn anything he didn't already know, Kakashi blatantly avoided answering any of the questions, and Sasuke still had stick up his butt and was still trying to seem mysterious; seriously for all the griping the Sasuke did about fangirls on few occasions that they talked to each other, he seemed to be actively trying to garner more. Kurotsuchi just gave her name and nothing more while giving Kakashi the stink eye until he decided to move along.

"Well then my cute little genin, I will see you bright and early tomorrow at training ground three at 0700 sharp, understood?"

"Hai." The three answered together, all of them annoyed at having to wait so long for nothing more than introductions.

"I will be evaluating your abilities to see if you're really ready to be ninja, the test is up the discretion of the sensei and I will warn you now, I yet to have a team that I have deemed acceptable." At this even Kurotsuchi, who had yet to show any emotion other than annoyance, looked a little weary. Once he saw the looks on their faces, Kakashi was sufficiently proud of himself to leave it there.

Xxxx flashback xxxx

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Mizuki asked as he got back to his feet.

A smirking Naruto replied: "Because," *poof*"I'm Iruka!" the teacher proclaimed proudly as his henge dispelled, though he was actually scared now since he couldn't feel his legs anymore.

"Cute, I find disturbing you actually stand transforming into that freak." Mizuki said as tried not to laugh when he realized why Iruka wasn't getting up. "Didn't that monster kill your parents?" Mizuki first shuriken must have grazed Iruka's spine earlier and the impact with the tree was too much for his already injured body. Mizuki drew his second shuriken.

"Your right, the kyuubi did kill my parents." What neither knew was that Naruto was only a few yards away hiding behind a tree, listening in as his anger and frustration began reach the boiling point at Iruka's answer. "But, Naruto is NOT the fox, he's the one who's been *cough* protecting all of us from it. Even though he didn't cough* didn't know it. Even though we never appreciated it. *cough*cough* Naruto has been serving as the Leaf's protector since he was two years old and he has the potential to be much, much more. I wouldn't-*cough* I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes hokage himself one day, *cough* it'd be a sight to see *cough* one of my student becoming hokage." As he spoke Mizuki was filled with a blind rage and screamed as he threw the shuriken in his hand as hard as he could only for it to imbed itself in the forbidden scroll as Naruto suddenly appeared before Iruka.

"I've heard enough! If you try to raise your hand against Iruka-sensei again, I'll kill you!" Naruto growled out as he prepared to fight Mizuki.

"YOU?! Kill me?! That's rich punk, I could destroy ten times over! With a single blow!"

"Then I'll just have to return it a hundred times over!" Naruto barked as he raised his hands in a cross shaped seal. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu In an instant the clearing and the surrounding forest was flooded with hundreds of perfect copies of Naruto, all of whom proceeded to charge the stunned Mizuki as Iruka watched on in awe.

Xxxx flashback-end xxxx

Team seven once was forced to wait several hours for their sensei to show up at training ground three. The concept of Kakashi's test was simple: take one of the bells he had tied to his belt and you pass. The problem was he wasn't planning on just handing them over and there were only two bells for three genin, meaning at least one of them would fail regardless of what they did. What followed was the most one-sided fight any of them would ever remember, with Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground and Naruto chucked like a ragdoll into a lake.

Kakashi sighed to himself as the kunoichi of his would be team struck from behind with shuriken as he moved to casually sidestep the attack only find feet stuck in the ground. He quickly leaned back parallel with the ground and placed the hand that was not holding Icha Icha on the ground so he could his feet only to see the business end of a meteor hammer coming down on his face. The jonin managed to substitute with some poor log just before impact, he was glad he did as the impact formed fissures through the ground and caused a miniature earthquake. Sasuke, who was now digging himself out of the ground since the meteor hammer had loosen up the soil, was trying not to soil himself as the hammer had hit only about eight feet from his head. 'How the hell did she do that? How much does that thing weigh?'

Kakashi meanwhile was silently grateful he managed to that kawarimi while he analyzed the new threat. 'Did she figure out Tsunade-sama's technique? No, the slug sannin's technique created a focused explosion at the point of impact, this was more along the lines of shear impact.' Then he recalled what happened to his feet just before the hammer came down. 'She uses doton jutsu, is altering the hammer's mass with earth chakra?' He didn't have time to think on it further as Kurotsuchi found him in the trees and swung at him with a wide horizontal arc that toppled over a couple trees as went. Kakashi, however, was not a jonin for nothing and shunshined out of the way and back into the clearing.

"That's a nasty toy you got there Kurotsuchi-chan, you could hurt me."

"That's the idea!" She screamed as she thrust the hammer directly toward him only for him to dive left and throw a kunai at her face. She dodged out of the way doing so while trying to control the increased mass of the hammer caused her to lose her balance and fall over while also letting go of her weapon. Kakashi appeared crouched behind her as she moved to stand with his hands in a tiger seal. "Sennen Goroshi" The result of this move sent Kurotsuchi flying while screaming bloody murder, and she crashed face first into Naruto just as he made his way back onto land. This sent them both into the water but they fortunately stayed in the shallow banks.

"Ow… What hit me?" Naruto asked himself as he made to push whatever had landed on him off when he heard a feminine gasp. It was then that he realized that the thing in question was Kurotsuchi and he was currently groping her c-cup chest.

"Grr… What do you think you're doing?" The enraged kunoichi wrapped her hands around Naruto's throat.

"Wait it was an acc-"*gurgle* Kurotsuchi proceeded to try and drown her teammate.

"Urgh, stupid team, I'm ending this right now." The angry teenage beauty said as she let Naruto go and trekked back to Kakashi who was playing with her meteor hammer. "Enough of this, you are going to pass this team right now… and give me back my meteor hammer!"

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Because if you don't I'm going straight to the legal office to charge you with sexual assault!" The earth user ended her threat with a hard glare, though it somewhat lost potency as she rubbed her sore bum.

'She's not kidding is she? Oh, shit can I really go to prison for that, I would not do well in prison' Kakashi let out a nervous laugh as the girl's teammates came up beside her, he handed over the lady's weapon and said: "Congratulations team seven, you pass."

**** Flashback ****

"Naruto, come here for a minute." Iruka rasped out after Naruto finished restraining the unconscious and half-dead Mizuki. The blonde made his way over to his sensei and knelt done beside him.

"Naruto, close your eyes." Naruto did so and felt something slip over his forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw Iruka without his hitai-ate, He placed his hand on his own head and felt the cool steel of the hitai-ate. "Congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Naruto struggled to keep his emotions in check and was about start cheering aloud when he was brought back down by a fit of coughs from Iruka.

*cough*cough*cough*

"Come on, Iruka-sensei. Let's get you to the hospital."

"Too late for that I think. I can feel the blood flooding my lungs." *cough* Naruto's heart sank at this, the first teacher that actually gave a damn about him and he was dying, because Naruto let himself get duped and then froze up at the worst possible time. "Hey now, don't you start getting all depressed on me. You're a shinobi of Konoha now, you need to be tough for what is to come." Naruto sat in silence as he listened to Iruka's words. "The life of a ninja is a harsh one, most never live to see old age. You're already starting with handicap from the stigma of the kyuubi, you can't make it on your own, no one can you will have to make bonds with others to give your heart the strength to get by. I want you to make friends, find a girl you like start a family, and maybe… just maybe you'll be able to find that rare sense of personal happiness, so that when its your time go you can go so with a smi… go with a smi…" With that Iruka Umino left with a smile on his face.


End file.
